


Are You Okay, Jared?

by bunnymatsu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Evan is a concerned friend, Jared isn't happy, M/M, Overdosing, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Texting, chatfic, don't read if triggered by suicide, he does the right thing, uncertain ending oh dear, uwuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu
Summary: Evan's just concerned about his friend.





	Are You Okay, Jared?

Jared fiddled with the phone in his hands, debating internally on whether he should text Evan. If he did, he'd have to make the message nonchalant and… Not suspicious.

 

**Jared Kleinman** : Sup, hoe.

**Jared Kleinman** : *Evan. Autocorrect's a bitch, huh?

 

Evan was the type of person to label his contacts properly by their first and last names. Jared was, well, not that person. 

 

**Tree Fucker** : Yeah. sure, it is..

**Jared Kleinman** : Definitely. Anyway, Ev, you want me to mail you a sandwich?

**Tree Fucker** : Mail- A sandwich??

**Jared Kleinman** : I think you can read. Yeah. What kind you want??

**Tree Fucker** : I think I'm good… Did you want something?

 

That made Jared hesitate. 

 

**Jared Kleinman** : Nah. I'll leave you alone, I'm just bothering you for fun.

**Tree Fucker** : No, stay.

**Jared Kleinman** : ?

**Tree Fucker** : I like talking to you.

**Tree Fucker** : I mean, we're friends, so.

**Jared Kleinman** : yeah. I guess you could call it that. 

**Tree Fucker** : …Okay

 

Jared knew he had to tell him. He didn't have much time to stall.

 

**Jared Kleinman** : So. Evan. There was actually a reason I texted.

**Tree Fucker** : What?

 

Jared started typing, then stopped.

 

**Jared Kleinman** : I'll tell you, but then I'm gonna have to block your number

**Tree Fucker** : ...Why?

**Jared Kleinman** : I don't want you to respond to it.

**Tree Fucker** : Then I'll DM you on Instagram-

**Jared Kleinman** : I deleted my instagram.

**Tree Fucker** : Twitter.

**Jared Kleinman** : Delited.

**Jared Kleinman** : deleted**

**Tree Fucker** : .....Email.

**Jared Kleinman** : Signed out.

 

Evan wondered why. Maybe Jared was bluffing. He exited the messaging app, checking Instagram and searching Jared's account. It didn't show up. Maybe Jared just blocked him and it was a joke? He checked his DMs. The place where Jared's account had been now just said 'Instagrammer.’ Okay, so he was telling the truth. But why would he do that? Evan felt his body getting warm, one of the warning signs that he was getting very anxious. 

 

**Tree Fucker** : Okay, well I'll see you at school, so.

**Jared Kleinman** : Pft.

**Jared Kleinman** : No you won't.

**Tree Fucker** : What-

**Jared Kleinman** : uwu

**Tree Fucker** : God, Jared, don't 'uwu’ me.

**Jared Kleinman** : Lmao

**Jared Kleinman** : owo?

**Tree Fucker** : Stop that.

**Jared Kleinman** : I gotta go soon

**Tree Fucker** : ???

**Tree Fucker** : Please tell me, I'm getting worried. 

**Jared Kleinman** : Don't. Just chill, Ev

**Tree Fucker** : That's not an option and you know it.

**Jared Kleinman** : point taken

**Tree Fucker** : Tell me.

**Jared Kleinman** : You'll find out

**Tree Fucker** : What? I want you to tell me.

**Jared Kleinman** : Don't wanna upset you

**Tree Fucker** : Jared, this is already upsetting me. Are you home?

**Jared Kleinman** : Why do you wanna know? Yeah, I am. 

**Tree Fucker** : Are your parents home?

**Jared Kleinman** : Nah

**Tree Fucker** : Tell me or I'm coming over

**Jared Kleinman** : do not fucking come over, Hansen. You'll find out probably tomorrow.

 

Jared was shaking, his texts getting messier as he stopped really caring about typos.

 

**Tree Fucker** : I'm coming over if you don't tell me

**Jared Kleinman** : you don't want to 

**Tree Fucker** : Why not?

**Jared Kleinman** : you just fucking dobt. If you come over I'll never fucking forgive you

**Jared Kleinman** : Never. Now, I have to fucking go

**Tree Fucker** : Oh my god, are you like, with someone?

**Jared Kleinman** : LMAO. No. My useless gay ass isn't gonna find anyone

**Tree Fucker** : Uh. Well, tell me.

 

Evan was actually concerned now. He knew he should go over, but his heart raced when he saw how adamant Jared was about him not coming over. 

 

**Jared Kleinman** : can't.

**Tree Fucker** : What did you do, Jared?

**Jared Kleinman** : you make it sound like I'm in trouble

**Tree Fucker** : what did you do

 

Evan usually had pretty good grammar, but he had stopped caring. That, and he was using speech to text because of the fact that he was driving to his house in the middle of the night. 

 

**Jared Kleinman** : nothing 

**Jared Kleinman** : I'm gonna send u vore

**Tree Fucker** : you'd better not

**Jared Kleinman** : lmao

**Tree Fucker** : …

**Jared Kleinman** : idk wuy you're so tense

**Tree Fucker** : I'm worried about my friend

**Jared Kleinman** : Well don't fucking be. I gotta go

**Tree Fucker** : Jare

**Tree Fucker** : no

 

Evan got more concerned when Jared stopped answering his messages. He turned, pulling into Jared's driveway. No lights were on and the cars were all gone except for Jared's. At least his story held up. Evan pocketed his phone and got out of the car. He'd risk Jared being mad at him if it meant making sure he was okay.

 

**Tree Fucker** : Open the door

**Jared Kleinman** : no. Go the fuck horm

**Tree Fucker** : No. Open the door or I'll use the spare key

**Jared Kleinman** : this is breaking and entering. Go the duck gone and leave me slone

 

Jared was panicking now. His hands were shaking, and he was typing so desperately fast that he didn't care about typos. 

 

**Tree Fucker** : No. Using the spare key.

**Jared Kleinman** : go. Home.

 

Evan decided it'd be better if he stopped texting him. He put the phone back in his pocket, ignoring the three tones that came from Jared.

 

**Jared Kleinman** : go home

**Jared Kleinman** : go away

**Jared Kleinman** : do not.

 

Evan had crouched down, nervously lifting the welcome mat in order to get the spare key. He fumbled while putting it in the lock, but got it open in a few seconds. 

 

“Jared? Where are you?” Evan called out as he shut the door behind him and looked around. He figured Jared was probably in his room. 

 

No answer, but more text tones. Evan checked the phone again.

 

**Jared Kleinman** : I'm not going to answer you go thr fuck home evaj

 

“I'm not leaving! That's it. I'm coming upstairs.” Evan's voice broke as he walked up to Jared's room.

 

**Jared Kleinman** : rooms locked go home

 

Evan widened his eyes, rushing over and jiggling the door. He didn't know Jared even had a lock. “Fuck-- I'm going to pick it. I'm sure- I'm sure Google can help me.” Evan's voice shook more, googling 'how to pick locks’.

 

  1. Pull apart the first bobby pin so that it is a long, flat metal piece.
  2. Use the lock to bend the tip of your pin into a pick. 
  3. Bend one end of the pick into a handle. 
  4. Create your lever by bending a whole bobby pin into a right angle. 
  5. Visualize the inside of the lock to understand how picking works.



 

Evan rushed to Jared's mom's bathroom. Normally he wouldn't dare go through people's stuff, but this was a desperate situation, clearly. He couldn't help but notice that the medicine cabinet was wide open, and he tried not to assume the worst.

 

It was about ten minutes later when Evan actually managed to get Jared's door open. Jared was hiding, actually hiding, under a pile of blankets.

 

“Jared- I- Please look at me, okay?” Evan kept his voice soft, though it was breaking.

 

“Get. The fuck. OUT!” Jared yelled, sounding as if he'd been sobbing. Evan flinched. That just made him more nervous, and he started shaking. “No, I, I care about you… I.. I don't want you to hate me, but-but I'll do what I have to do.” 

 

“Evan fucking Hansen. I'm fucking dying. I'm going to die. I don't- I don't want you here. Go-Go the fuck HOME!” Jared was shaking under the blankets, tears spilling from his eyes. 

 

“You-” Evan started lifting blankets off. Jared was there, looking pale and his face wet with tears as he clutched something. “Leave me alone. Leave me the fuck alone. I don't.. I don't want you here, Evan. Leave.” “No, I'm.. I'm gonna call an ambulance or-or something..” Evan took his phone, shaking too. “I love you, you… You jerk..” He mumbled as he dialled the number. 

 

“Don't-” 

  
  



End file.
